


An Alphas Nightmare

by Sees_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bloody Side of Scott McCall, Dark Side of Alphas, Don't Worry Scott we still love you, Gen, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurting Scott McCall, Mental Health Issues, Sad Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Angst, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Needs a Hug, Scott McCall Whump, Scott McCalls Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sees_writes/pseuds/Sees_writes
Summary: Scott McCall has a nightmare about the massacre of his pack. The culprit... himself.A story about Scott having a nightmare and wondering why anybody follows him when he has messed up so many times.
Kudos: 21





	An Alphas Nightmare

Scott followed the smell of blood. He didn’t really remember how he’d gotten out here in the woods, but he wasn’t really focusing on that. The smell was thick, and growing stronger as he walked. 

He glanced up at the sky. The half moon winked down at him. It wasn’t as normal to have this kind of encounter on a non full moon night. 

He came across a stream. It was murky and had a strange scent mixed in with the others. He absently jumped across and continued on. 

Scott came across the same stream a little ways up, it was murkier and even more foul smelling. He slid down the embankment to get a closer look. 

He stuck a hand into the water and tasted it. The metallic taste of blood washed over his tongue. He began to follow the river upstream. The scent was getting stronger. There were also more familiar scents mixed into the blood. 

Dread made his stomach drop. 

He picked up his pace. 

At a certain point the stronger scent of blood led him away from the river. He stumbled into a clearing.

In the middle was his pack. Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Hayden, his mom, Derek, Issac, Allison, Kira, Deaton, the sheriff, and Argent.

They were all sprawled out across the clearing. All covered in blood. All dead. 

They looked like they had been torn apart by a pack of rabid animals. All of the werecreatures had their claws and fangs out, meaning that it had been a battle. 

The stream burbled behind them, their blood murking up the water, staining the river bank red.

Liam’s eyes suddenly snapped open. 

His golden gaze glared up at Scott.

Scott reached out to help him and then noticed the blood dripping from his clawed hands.   
He then took in the sight of it covering him as well. 

He had claw slashes across his arms, chest, and back. Smaller bullet wounds also peppered his skin.

Blood dripped from his fangs, down his chin, and onto his ruined shirt. 

“You finally did it.” A voice behind him said.

Scott turned to see Deucalion walking up to stand beside him.

“Did what?” 

Scott’s voice didn't sound like his own. It sounded like it had in La Iglesia when he had fought Peter.

“Isn’t it obvious.” Deucalion sighed and gestured to his slaughtered pack.  
“I did this?” Scott asked, horrified.  
“Of course. About bloody time too.” Deucalion smiled and didn’t take his eyes off of the scene. “Doesn’t it feel magnificent?” 

Scott then felt it. 

The power that now seemed to pulse through his body. His wounds healed over, only leaving the bloody residue behind. He looked up at the moon, which was still only half full. It felt like it was a super moon though, the amount of power he was feeling. It was intoxicating. 

“Yes you do feel it. Now do you understand why I did what I did to my pack? What Kali and Ennis did? There is nothing holding you back now. You are an Alpha, the strongest of our kind.”

Scott licked the blood off of his lips. For the first time relishing in its taste. Liam was still staring up at him. 

He distinctly remembered a dream he had had when Kira had slowed his heart down to try to catch the benefactor. He had killed Liam in that dream. He had felt the Beta’s power drain into him, it had been amazing. 

Now, eyes burning red. He stalked towards his beta. Liam’s eyes widened and he tried to scramble back, but he wasn’t healing as fast as Scott had. 

Scott grabbed him around the neck and hauled him up. Liam cried out and struggled, but it was futile. Scott raised his claws up.

Liam was gripping his arm and staring him right in the eye.

“You're a monster.” Liam choked out.

Scott paused, his grip loosening. 

Liam had claimed that he was a monster on his first full moon. Scott hadn’t blamed him. He had felt like a monster long after he had been turned. A mindless killing machine that put everyone he loved at risk. 

“Not all monsters do monstrous things.” Derek had told him once. 

It had been a sound piece of advice, one that he had passed on to others. He didn’t have to be a monster, he didn’t have to kill, he didn’t have to bend to others' wills. 

But he was exhausted of people expecting him to be perfect. Tired of being the True Alpha that everyone looked to and expected so much from. He was tired of people taking advantage of him and he was tired of losing those he cared about. 

He tightened his grip on Liam’s neck once again. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care now. The smell of blood, the energy that was running rampant throughout his body, the power of holding one's life in his hands.

Scott smiled a bloody grin, enlarged fangs and all.

“I know.” 

He roared and brought his claws down.  
-  
Scott surged awake. He gasped for breath and looked around frantically. He was in his room. It was still dark outside. His clock read 4:28am.

His breathing slowly returned to normal. 

It was just a dream. It wasn’t real.

This was just one of many that stalked his consciousness as he slept. 

It had since he had become an Alpha. As his pack grew, so did the massacre. 

He reached for the plastic cup of water that he kept on his night stand. His hand and arm were shaking. 

He gulped down the rest of the room temperature water. 

Deucalion was a usual guest in his nightmares, as was Peter Hale. He gripped the cup hard. 

He rarely died in his dreams. It was mostly everyone else. Sometimes he was helpless to stop it, sometimes it was a bad decision of his that caused it, and then sometimes it was him. 

The cup crunched and shattered in his hands. He sighed and carefully slid out of bed. He dumped the destroyed cup into the trash and pulled a few slivers out of his hands. Before any real blood was drawn he had healed. 

He still forgot his own strength sometimes. It was something he had been working to adjust to for a while now. As a newly turned Beta, he’d accidentally yanked doors off, bent and misshaped more than a few utensils, and had caused Danny a rather large bruise when he had clapped him on the back in practice. 

Now he was an Alpha and was quite a bit stronger than he had been before, much to his own grief and many of his friends. 

He sat back on his bed. He didn’t usually fall back asleep after these dreams. He didn’t want to fall into a new one. 

He would usually just do homework. Tonight, he wanted to get outside and into fresh air.

He decided to go for a run. He would avoid the woods at all costs as of right now though. 

He slipped into actual clothes and silently walked down the hall and stairs. He had gotten a lot better at sneaking around so he didn’t disrupt his mom. A perk of being a creature of the night probably.

Scott took off at a faster pace down his street. No one was out this early in the morning so he had the whole road to himself. 

He let his mind drift as his feet hit the pavement. 

Scott soon found himself in an unfamiliar neighborhood. It had few lights on and few heartbeats. He slowed to a walk. 

His whole life had been turned upside down in the span of one night. He was so sorry to everyone that he had dragged with him into this hellstorm. 

He was sorry that he had bitten Liam and dragged an innocent person into this. He was sorry for the Argent family, that had lost so much in such a short time. He was sorry for Lydia, for her getting bitten and having to try to figure out her strange abilities. He was sorry to Stiles for putting him and his dad’s life in danger, for never seeming to be there when he needed him, for the Nogitsune which will now haunt him forever. He was sorry for Erica and Boyd and Issac, and he was sorry for the Hale family. He was sorry for his mom who he’d tried to keep safe but had failed numerous times. And he was sorry for all of the people that got caught in the crossfire.

God he felt useless. He felt like he couldn’t do anything but cause disaster. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t protect anybody. Not Erica, not Boyd, not Jackson, not Allison-

Scott dropped onto his knees and planted his hands on the ground. A sob worked its way up his throat. He was helpless and useless and he didn’t know why his friends still followed him. Still talked to him. Still looked at him. He was a danger. Not just the chaos that seemed to find him, but he himself was a danger. 

The nightmare he had just had was a testament to that. 

Derek had told him that Alphas were stronger, faster, more aggressive, more animal like, more monster like. Scott felt it. Everyday. He felt the power pulsing in his core. It scared the crap out of him but he never told anybody that. It had been more subdued when he was a Beta. Easier to control and ignore. Now it seemed to hum. It moved. It lived.

Sometimes he felt like his skin was too tight, or his body was too small to contain the power he felt. Full moons were the worst, but he pulled through them without incident. Especially because Stiles usually insisted that he stay with him. He didn’t want to slip up and tear apart his best friend. Which he had already almost done too many times. 

No one was safe around him. Liam may be a more prominent ticking time bomb, but Scott was the same. Everyday he woke up and wondered if this was the day he would snap, or lose control, or give in or-

He took in a deep breath. 

He had contemplated many times, just running into the woods, or taking off down the highway. Anything to get away from this town and to get away from those he loved. Maybe the danger would follow him and leave everybody here in peace. The only life in danger would be his own. 

It was tempting. It was doable. He could take off right now and just keep running. He knew how to disguise his scent. They wouldn’t easily be able to track him. He would be long gone by morning. It might be the best way to protect his family. 

Scott pushed himself up onto his feet. The reserve was just a few blocks south, he would be gone before anybody knew to look for hi-

Scott’s phone rang.

He jumped before scrambling to answer it.

It was Lydia.

“Hello?”  
“Hey Scott, where are you?”  
“Um, not really sure.” He said as he scratched his head.  
“You don’t know where you are?”  
“I do, kind of. I know how I got here, I went out on a run.” He explained.  
“Ok. Why are you on a run it’s 5 am?”  
“I uh, couldn’t sleep.  
“Oh ok. I just, got a strange feeling. I was pretty sure it was from you, must have just been the restlessness.” She responded.

Had she sensed his internal struggle?

“Nope, just out for a run.”  
“Ok. Well I just wanted to check in and make sure you were ok.”  
“Thank you Lydia. That really means a lot.”  
“Of course. Well I am going to try to go back to sleep. Get home safe.”  
“Ok I will, bye.  
“Bye.”

His phone screen turned black once again.

It seemed a strange coincidence that he had been preparing to leave his home and Lydia had felt the need to call him. 

Maybe it wasn’t. A voice in his head chided.

Scott sighed and glanced down the road towards the woods. He could still go. He could run and pray that every danger followed him.

He shook his head.

He couldn’t leave his friends. 

He couldn’t leave his family.

His pack.

Running would not solve as many problems as he wanted. Beacon Hills drew stuff in and he needed to be here to try to keep some semblance of order. 

He still may feel like a threat to his family, his power may crawl up his throat and beg to be released, beg for blood, he may suffer through every full moon, he may keep having nightmares. But somehow he knew that he was needed here. That he still needed to fight for his pack. 

So he turned and began to run back to his sleepy quiet house.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea really just came out of nowhere really. I was like, 'lets have Scott have a night mare but make it **bloody**'  
> Scotts biggest fear throughout the WHOLE show is becoming a monster like Peter or Deucalion. That fear had to only GROW when he became an Alpha, we hardly see it though. We hardly see anymore about Alphas being crazier than betas and omegas as well (well not crazier but you get what I am saying)  
> Anyways thank you for reading as always and feel free to leave kudos or leave some feedback :)


End file.
